This is Home
by Suzume-Kage
Summary: After spending 9 years in North America, Hinata decides to come back Home, Fresh and Improved! Yet another Hinata-Centric. SasuxHina, GaaxHina. Rating May Change later on!
1. I'm on my Way

**HEY! I'm back, and I've thought of a new, fresh Hinata-centric Fanfic! I hope you like this one, guys! Here we goo**

* * *

This is Home

Chapter 1: I'm on my Way

Sitting in the airplane, the young woman sighed deeply, glancing occasionally out of the window, watching the clouds flutter past, receiving occasional glimpses of the Pacific Ocean thousands of miles below her. Leaning back in the comfortable, first class seat, she shut her lilac coloured eyes, attempting to relax. Her nerves were currently fried to the very end of the world and back. She had not only been battling a nasty bout of a cold going around, but she was continuously stressing over the flight and the return home.

"Home…" The word left her mouth in a hurried whisper. How would her friends react when they saw her? Had they changed as she had? Had they stayed the same? Had they forged new relationships? Gotten married? Were they still the passionate people as Hinata remembered? There was really only one way to find out, and that time was coming sooner than Hinata thought. She ran a hand through her straightened, heavy purple-bluish hair in another attempt to calm herself.

'Nine years is a long time… And much more than enough for them to change.' Hinata thought to herself. Suddenly a grinning face adorned with Blonde hair and vibrant ocean-blue eyes flashed through her mind. 'Then again, maybe things didn't change…' Hinata laughed to herself lightly.

Shifting in her seat, she opened her eyes, finding the view below to have changed from turbulent waters, to the rocky, green land of Konoha. Relaxing, she smiled down at the ground.

Then realization hit her, and her small smile broadened. No matter where she went in the world, this place would always be her home.

"SASUKE! SASUKE, WHERE ARE YOU?! WILL YOU ATLEAST ANSWER ME?! SASUKE UCHIHA?!"

The female voice grew shriller as the annoyance grew within her, and Sakura Haruno, along with Naruto Uzumaki arched their brows at each other. The couple stood in their longtime friend's, Sasuke Uchiha's, main entrance to his apartment, and received no response from their calls. They knew that he was home; it was evident with the shoes at the door, and the fact that it had been unlocked.

"How dumb can that guy be? I'm willing to bet that he went out, and forgot to lock his door! God,_Sasuke…_! I'm going to hurt you when I find you! You told us that you would be here, and totally skipped out on us!COME _ONNN_!" Sakura's voice rose with each word, going from an angry growl to a loud shout.

"Uh, Sakura-chan, how about you calm down just a tiny bit. I'm sure the teme just looked at himself for too long in the mirror and forgot. Maybe he's on a mission, an important meeting or something. You never know!" Naruto attempted to calm her down, but he found it to be rather useless.

"If he's on a mission then why the hell would his freaking door be unlocked, baka!" The provoked femal turned on Naruto, causing him to back up a bit.

"Aw, come one Sakura! You know the teme! He's always like this!" Naruto's face broke into his huge infamous grin. Sakura just fumed in her spot in front of the auburn colored door.

Sasuke had promised them that he would go with them to pick up someone at the airport. Sakura was the only person who knew who it was, so Naruto and Sasuke were left in the dark on the subject. Naruto figured that that was the reason that Sakura had decided to 'forget' about it; he probably thought that it was some plot to set him up with somebody psychotic chick. Again.

Despite his good looks, charm, and raw masculinity, Sasuke was a bachelor, and had been so, ever since Hinata broke up with him in their "young and crazy" years. Though Sakura was certain that nobody could stay a bachelor forever.

Growling, Sakura ignored Naruto's protests and started marching through the house. "Uchiha Sasuke, if you make me late for picking her up, and make her wait at the airport for hours on end, just because you're childish and stupid, I swear to God that I will make you hurt!"

Rummaging through his living room, Sakura looked in the oddest of places in search for Sasuke, before rushing into the kitchen, the bathroom, guest bedroom, and finally reaching his room. "Ah HA! Found you!"

There was a loud cry, a thud, and then the sound of someone being dragged, before Naruto caught sight of Sakura literally dragging Sasuke out of his room. Sasuke had obviously sleeping; his hair was disheveled, his eyes still held that glossy look of slumber, and he was frantically trying to keep the blankets wrapped around his waist. Naruto's face split into another one of his fox-like grins and couldn't help but laugh at the Uchiha prodigy.

"Heh, I found you!" Sakura smirked evilly, her emerald eyes shining. "TOLD YA YOU COULDN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER, SASUKE!" she shouted in triumph. "Well let's get going, we're going to be late."

Naruto's grin suddenly left his face and a look of panic came on. "Er, Sakura-chan! I don't think-"

But Sakura barely left enough time for Naruto to finish as she shook the still sleepy Uchiha to fully 'awake' him. Even if it looked like it was coming to no avail.

"YOU STUPID UCHIHA! YOU LEFT US HANGING OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR FOR LIKE TWO HOURS! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU ASLEEP SO LONG?! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS TODAY?! WE WERE CALLING AND CALLING FOR YOU OUT HERE! BUT _NOOOOO_! YOU WERE STILL INSIDE YOUR CAVE CATCHING SOME Z'S, HUH?!" Sakura shouted even louder, causing the usually stoic Uchiha to flinch. Naruto broke in, in a hurry that is.

"Sakura! We gotta get to the airport! IT'S TIME!" He said frantically waving his arms. Sakura looked at the diamond watch on her wrist, eyes popping wide in surprise.

"OH MY GOSH! WE HAVE TO GET THERE NOW!" She sped off, leaving a panicked Naruto and a _still _sleepy Uchiha in her wake. Naruto looked at the crumpled, disheveled boy sitting there on the ground.

"I just wanted to sleep…" Sasuke muttered, rubbing his eyes.

**Hehe, To Be Continued.**

**-Suzume Kage**


	2. Found You

This is Home

xxx

Chapter 2:

xxx

The Konoha airport was like any other airports, large, confusing, bustling, and had that terrible effect of making one feel ever so utterly alone. The sounds bounced off the walls, echoing throughout the building, the constant thrumming and tapping of feet against the floors, the incessant ringing of mobile phones, the ceaseless chatter of people discussing their flights, their lives, and their dreams with one another, and the emotionless sound of the announcer, listing flights, and schedules that nobudy pays any attention to.

Keeping her carry-on bag pressed tightly against her side, she listened to the tap-tap of her heels hitting the ground with each step, reading the signs, and trying to find the baggage claim.

She couldn't help but feel rather giddy as she discovered that her Japanese was still even better than perfect, and dutifully waited by the constantly moving ramp upon which her baggage would appear. She smiled at herself, realizing that, only a few years ago, she would have brought her entire wardrobe and more with her to even a weeklong vacation, and now, she only needed two-three suitcases for one month. She found it was far easier to carry the bags, and really helped her with easing her back pain.

Once she found all three bags, had stacked them on the cart – to do so she needed to use her Tetris Master skills, seeing as the cart was abnormally small -, and read the signs as to where to go, she headed off towards the exit of the airport, aching to get out and see the beautiful village of Konohagakure.

As she walked, she caught men, and even women, giving her second and third glances, and she knew that they either knew who she was, or, she arrogantly thought, admired her body. She wasn't afraid to admit that she had a gorgeous body, and that she was happy at a perfect size 4, had a low amount of cellulite, and had become quite fit and flexible within the past couple of years. However, there was that little problem known as height; being of Japanese origin, she was measured at about 5'3", which meant that stilettos had become her new best friends.

Brushing back her waist-length locks, she moistened her plump lips and couldn't suppress the broad, cheerful smile as the spotted people that were dear and near to her heart, and have been in that position for just over a decade.

xxx

The pinkette stood, tall for a young Japanese woman, at about 5'5'', her chery blossom- pink hair reaching just past her shoulders, with her Emerald eyes shinning with joy. The ivory skin of the female clashed with that of the male beside her, who's wild, sunshine hair stood up at random spots, and, who's eyes were of deep blue, shone with the same contentment as the woman beside him.

Hurrying over, she walked as fast as she could, dropped her bags to the ground, and embraced the female in a tight, full-bodied, friendly hug. "Oh my Kami! Sakura-chan! I haven't seen you in years! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Oh my gosh... HINATA-CHAN! It's been much too long, I'm so glad you're finally here!" Sakura pulled away, and looked Hinata's image up and down, appearing to "check her out". "Wow, you look … hot!"

The warming sensation filled her cheeks, as the pale flesh glowed warmly with a soft, rosy blush. "Oh, well, thanks." Her eyes darted about, searching for a way to change the topic; she may have felt gorgeous in her body, but she was still rather modest when it came to discussing it. "But Sakura, you look awesome, too! You're so tall; I'm jealous. You've got a model's height and body. Guys in America would practically jump at you."

Sakura giggled giddily, gaining her own blush as it slid up her pale cheeks. "Oh, Hina-chan, you're such a sweetie."

Naruto, standing beside Sora with a look of pure happines in his eyes, cleared his throat. "Well, Hina... Where's my hug?"

Laughing, Hinata wrapped her arms around the twenty-two-year-old male, hugging him close. "I was getting to it, don't worry."

Pulling back, she continued to smile brilliantly, eyes looking around, "So, where's everyone else?"

"Well, you know, Ino's finally at a hospital, doing some internship work, but you'll be able to see her at our Christmas party. Kiba's is working with Kurenai-san to become stronger as usual. Oh, Konohamaru and Hanabi are having a lot of fun studying." Sakura smiled, referring to Naruto's adopted younger brother and Hinata's own younger sister.

Naruto let out a laugh at Sakura's sarcastic remark about the studying. "Fun? Yeah, sure, I think Konohamaru's having more fun coming home and snapping at me for breathing too loud! He's become such a rebel all of the sudden. Teens these days..."

Mimi and Sora laughed at Naruto's ramble. Then, as the laughter ceased, Hinata asked, "So, where's Sasuke-san, then?"

Sakura grinned cheesily. "He's riggggggggghhhhhhht here!"

xxx

**Heh, CLiffie4U!**

**I'm writing this story to a movie I've seen, but I can NEVER remember what its called whn I try to remember. T.T Well, there's Chapter 2, Thanks for reviewing!**

**3 More reviews on this Chapter, And I'll Update again!**

**Suzu-channn**


	3. Meeting by the Luggage Carts

This is Home

xxx

Chapter 3:

xxx

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, who had been trying to remain utterly inconspicuous by standing behind Naruto, was discovered, and, felt like a deer trapped on a road, facing the bright headlights of an approaching car as he saw what stood before him.

Swallowing, Sasuke let his eyes trail up and down, and up once more, the lean, muscular, body of the woman standing between Sora and Tai. His fingers twitched and itched to touch her soft, straight locks that tumbled past her waist in waves of midnight blue. His eyes focused on hers, those almond-shaped, light lilac ones of the female before him, and he felt as though he was about to be sucked into the unfathomable depths of her eyes. Her lashes were long, thick, and dark, her nose small, and her lips were those plump, kissable type, which made pouts seem ever so sexy. His eyes trailed slowly down her lean body, soaking in the image of her, imprinting it forever in his brain. The long, bell-shaped skirt that stopped at her knees brought out her skin tone, which was that of the waning moon in a starlit, midnight sky. Her full breasts were covered with a corset-style shirt that matched the dark skirt, threaded with cobalt ribbons.

Attempting to swallow once more, Sasuke tried his best to think of this beautifully blossomed woman, as the girl he had once knew. He imagined the short, jacket-wearing Hinata Hyuuga from his memories, and tried desperately not to think of how much this woman turned him on. After all, He's been down that road before…

"Hello Sasuke, I see that you've gotten just a touch taller, hm?"

Her voice was sultry, and held a deep note of lust, charisma, and seemed to contain an undercurrent of passionate whispers and erotic promises. Then, just as he thought that the emotions bathing his entire body could become no worse, he felt her breasts pressed up against his chest, and her arms twine around his body.

"It's been so long since I've spoken to you."

His arms felt like pieces of lead, and yet, like they were feathers at the same time. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, and he fought the sudden urge to yank back her head by the hair, and plunder her mouth with his own. The only thing that kept him from doing so was his willpower, and the constant reminder that this girl was his friend, and will probably always will be his friend from now on.

'_I hate hormones_,' the black haired boy though, as he, almost reluctantly, wrapped his arms around the bluenette, hugging her close. Smiling, he pushed back the lustful thoughts, and replied to her statement.

"Well, I've been pretty busy myself. So I guess this means that we have a lot of catching up to do."

'_Oh, yes, definitely a lot of catching up. I especially want to talk about how you got so fine!' _Hinata thought as she pulled away, finally giving herself a chance to look over the man that stood before her.

In her eyes, he was an Adonis, a male that seemed to simply pour out sexual energy in relentless, ceaseless waves that constantly battered against her body and willpower. His eyes had somehow deepened, obtaining a mysterious onix shade. It looked like he had managed to keep the same hairstyle that he possessed seven years ago, and somehow, succeeded in making it seem sexier, and, in a way, a touch more serious. His face had grown more or less rugged and harsher in the angles. She found it quite surprising that he was tall, very tall, for a Japanese man, but at the same time, she discovered that it was quite erotic for, along with his large height; it became obvious that he possessed quite a good amount of muscle tone. Under the black t-shirt he wore, she could just see the rippling muscles of his chest and stomach, and imaging running her hands up his shirt, trailing each abdominal muscle, one, by one.

Pulling herself out of her reveries, Hinata bit her lip attempting to keep herself from revealing her turned on state.

"Well, where are we headed? Am I staying with one of you, or will I need to book a Hotel room?" Hinata asked, gathering her bags, following Naruto and Sasuke as they lead her out, keeping Sakura at her side.

Eyes trailing down Sasuke's back, she wanted to smile coyly and lick her lips. _'Never thought he'd get this handsome.'_

Sakura swallowed slightly. "Um, well, you see, about the arrangements, well, my apartment's full right now, seeing as my mother and I just can't manage to keep the space less crowded, Naruto's place is completely out of the question, so is Kiba's 'cause they just moved, again, so the place is filled with boxes of all sorts. Anyways, Kakashi's place is also completely out of the question, since his Iruka's going to be staying with him for the holidays, and he lives in a one-person apartment."

Sakura glanced at Hinata wanly. "There's also always Temari's place. But of course, they're all the way in Suna."

Hinata smiled. "It's okay, I'm fine with staying in a hotel. Maybe I'll even rent an apartment for the month, nothing's wrong with that." She adjusted the bag in her hands.

Arching a brow, Sakura frowned. "No, no, we don't want you to have to stay in an apartment. Well, paying some guy to stay in one, at least. You see, Sasuke has this nice apartment, with _two_ bedrooms, and well, seeing that he's only one guy, and _single_, we thought that it would be best if you stayed with him."

Both Hinata and Sasuke stopped in their tracks, turning wide-eyed gazes towards Sakura.

"What?" Their voices rose in exclamation at the same time, and Sakura couldn't help but laugh quietly and nervously.

"Well, um, Sasuke-kun, I thought it would be good for you 'cause you would finally have some company, and a female presence would definitely help you stop living like some old hermit, at least for a short period of time. And, that way, Hinata-chan wouldn't have to stay in some strange place. Besides, Naruto and Konohamaru moved, and live just two apartments down from Sasuke, and I live just a block away. I thought it was best, geographically, so that way you'd be near us, and that way you could save money."

Hinata bit her lip in thought, her forehead creasing in a frown as she replayed the information in her mind before coming to a conclusion. "Sounds nice."

Sakura's lips curled in a smile. "Great! Then let's get going!"

Sasuke simply remained rooted to the spot, staring off after the trio as they headed out the airport to the car. "But, it's my apartment."

* * *

**Alright, chapter 3 done!! In the next chapter, I'm planning on Introducing the rest of the main/major characters real soon; as soon as I find places for everyone!**

**Review and I'll Update again!! :3 :D**


End file.
